


Screaming baby

by Bunny09



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny09/pseuds/Bunny09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He truly wanted to spend a night at the Institute, but Clary sent him an email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming baby

Alec was in his bedroom at the Institute, one of the few nights he spent at home in the last couple of weeks. Training took a lot of time and Magnus had a lot to deal with a very annoying client, so he decided to stay for the night with his family, namely Max. He and his little brother were playing monopoly when his phone called. It was Clary. For a second, his blood ran cold. What if something happened? Maybe another demon attack? Some vampires causing trouble downtown? 

"Clary? Everything alright?" he asked, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Damn Alec, why are you always so jumpy?" Clary said, partly annoyed, partly amused. 

"I'm not.." Alec tried to defend himself.

"Anyway" Clary continued, ignoring Alec completely, maybe she took something from Izzy, especially a little bit of her attitude. "Jace just showed me the most amazing thing ever and I think, out all of us, you need to see this the most. I sent it to you. Now go and enjoy! Have a good night!" the redhead ended the call without letting Alec to respond. 

"Max" Alec said after a couple of seconds of processing what just happened " I think it's time for you to go to sleep, we will finish the game tomorrow."

"But Alec, it's only nine, I still have a hour and a half until bedtime!" his little brother protested. 

"Max, remember that dad still has your stele and I will do nothing to help you get it back if you are going to behave like a spoiled little brat. Now, listen and go to your room and play something or watch TV. Just let me deal with our dear brother and his shenanigans. Alright?" said Alec, trying to sound like a mature adult, rather than a curious young man he really was. The truth was, he had no idea what could possibly be in that email Clary just sent him. And he had no intention dealing with more coldness from his mother if Max were to see something inappropriate, than he already was since he was dating Magnus Bane himself. 

"Ok, but you will get my stele back tomorrow, after we finish our game." said Max, as he knew Alec was up to something. He was blackmailing his big brother very subtly, showing how much like Jace he was.

" Fine. Now, good night, Max!" As saying that, Max was on his way back to his room and out of Alec's hair. 

Being finally alone, Alec opened the e mail and clicked the link he received from Clary. When an YouTube page opened and a very breathtaking video started, Alec nearly felt down, on the floor. There he was, Magnus Bane, a couple of years ago, though as handsome as ever, showing his moves and voice in a remake of the unforgettable Michael Jackson hit "Scream". The decor, the make up, the lights, everything was on point. It looked like all costed a fortune, which was probably true. It was something Magnus would invest his money in. But what set Alec on fire was not the background, it was his boyfriend. His beautiful, precious boyfriend, who was singing his heart out and danced his way through Alec's heart. Oh, how good it feels to be in love. He was so caught in his own world, admiring Magnus and trying to memorize every single second of the video that showed the warlock, that he completely forgot there was another guy singing and dancing, though not as good as Magnus, but he was there, with his boyfriend. Who was he? Another love he never heard of? A good friend he passed away? Or simply someone who was hired by Magnus? After a minute of thinking, he was certain that the last guess can never be good, Magnus would never share the spotlight with some random people. The guy must be someone who was important to Magnus. 

While thinking that, he was out of his room and going to Magnus' place to speak with him, not wanting to cause trouble in their relationship over a video. On his way, he texted Izzy, letting her know he will spend the night at Magnus, after all. 

"Magnus! I'm here!" Alec said as he reached his destination. 

"Oh, Alec, my dear, what a beautiful surprise! I thought you were playing games with Max tonight." and then he was kissing Alec so sweetly that the shadhowhunter almost forgot what brought him there. 

"Magnus" he said, after enjoying a couple of minutes of kissing his boyfriend " I have to ask you something." He was a bit unsure, maybe this will upset Magnus, as he probably had a hard day anyway, without his boyfriend's questions. 

"Alec, what's wrong, you look like you are about to faint." Great, Magnus was already freaking out . "Alec, please, ask me whatever you want, I will do everything in my power to help you. I promise." The was so sincere, Alec was falling much deeper for him than he already was every single day. 

"Clary sent me a video of you singing 'Scream' and"

"You know about MJ? I thought you shadowhunters never give attention to anything mundane." Magnus asked, very confused. 

"Yeah, Izzy listen to him every now and then and I spend a lot of time with her, so I know this guy. The guy I don't know is the one dancing with you, in the video." He finally asked and then he was looking at the floor, afraid of Magnus' reaction. 

"Oh, you are talking about him" Magnus said, using a tone that suggested there was more to the story. " It's a long story, Alec. I'm not sure you want to spend the night hearing it." Suddenly, Alec felt out of place. Was he supposed to go home because Magnus looked like he did not wanted to deal with this.

"Sorry, I will go home. I really don't want..I mean you must be...Magnus..." he was rambling, but before he passed due to his accelerated heart beat, Magnus stopped him.

"Alec, I didn't mean "It's a long story" as in "I have no intention in telling you anything" . Magnus said, trying to calm Alec down."It's an actually long story and I thought you were supposed to be at the Institute. If you want to, you can stay here and I can share the long story with you."   
Hearing Magnus saying that, he was feeling both better, because his boyfriend loved him enough to put up with his silly questions and a bit stupid, for thinking, even for a second, that Magnus was going to send him home without talking to him. 

"Ok, but can we go to bed first?" Alec said, breathing normally again."I want us to sit comfortably through the story." 

"Alright, then. Let's go to our room, Alec." In moments like that, Alec's heart was so full of love and happiness, knowing that Magnus considered him a part of his home, that he was willing to share his everything with Alec. In the past couple of months, Magnus' loft became their home, gradually, without them speaking about it. But they felt the little changes. Almost all of Alec's clothes were there, he had a lot of weapons by the door, just in case Jace would call and need him on battlefield. Alec couldn't even tell when was the last night he spent with his family, and tonight was not one of them. Yeah, this was his home, and nothing could change that.   
When they changed and got ready to go to sleep, they climbed the bed and sat, facing each other. Alec felt a bit nervous again, but not too much. 

"So, It happened ten years ago. I was in California, trying to find a club to buy and run. And I found it. Alec, it looked like perfection. It was by the beach, big enough to have parties, leather everywhere, the perfect amount of daylight and amazing lightening for the night." He was talking like he just saw the location, so captivated by his own thoughts.

"I feel like something went wrong." Alec said, pulling Magnus out of his memories.

"I will get there in a second. So,as I said, everything looked perfect. I called the guy to set a meeting and to sign the papers, thats how badly I wanted it. He agreed fast...too fast, if I remember right, and I certainly do. We met the next day in a bar, we drank a few cocktails and I signed the contracts. As the club looked breathtaking already, I decided not to change the decor yet. So I announced a big party for the next night. The day passed so fast and without noticing I was running a club in Cali. Aside from having a wall painted in glitter, this was my biggest dream back then." What a Magnus wish, Alec thought and a smile took over his face. "And now, what is your biggest dream, because, If I remember correctly, you have glitter walls every two weeks." He asked, mostly joking. 

"Alexander, right now you are my only dream, and you will be a very long time in the future as well." Magnus said, looking with so much love, that Alec grabbed him and kissed him so passionately they almost got lost in their world. 

"Alec, focus!" Magnus said, faking annoyance. "Let me finish the story."

"Sorry, babe. I was distracted." And they both laughed. This was going to be such a long night.

"Alright, the party begun and I was enjoying it so much. I had so much cocktails to choose from or to choose the order in which I was going to drink them. But anyway, every single detail was on point. Until it wasn't. Suddenly, I heard the police. And after I got myself out of my own world, I noticed that most of the people in my club were as high as a kite. " Magnus looked like he remembered a nightmare, not a dream come true. 

"What was going on?" Alec was a bit afraid. Yes, he knew Magnus was alright. But he didn't knew what he went through before they met. There were 400 of years full of dreams and nightmares. Of challenges and long fights. He wanted to know as much as possible about this wonderful man in front of him. 

"I put the pieces tougher in few seconds, and I didn't like the puzzle as much as I thought i would. That's why the owner wanted to get rid of it so fast. The club became a place of meeting for drug dealers and their clients. He probably never wanted that, buy for them, it was safer to be in a place all together, rather than being all over the beach. Well, you can probably guess what happened next. We were all arrested and I spent the night in a cell with two very frightening alleged killers." Alec still had no idea who was the guy in the video, or how they filmed the video in the first place, but he let Magnus tell his story.

"The next day I was out, but I had to make a deal for my freedom. The police department's director wanted me to do his son a favor: to help him be a star. And it was perfect timing, cause I was already working on an YouTube channel, to show the world what they miss while living on another continent. So, I suggested to make a video and they accepted. I was free and the boy was about to have the time of his life. It was a win-win situation. And this is how I ended up doing a video that went viral at that time with a guy I who I can't remember what his name was." Magnus smiled as he finished his story, waiting for Alec's reaction.

"Hang on! What happened to your club? Or with everyone at the party? No to mention, your YouTube channel. What happened to it? Do you have a double life? Are you really dealing with clients or filming make up tutorials?" Magnus started to laugh as Alec continued to come with new questions.

"I've sold the club the next week, saying to the next owners that it's a great place to start an adventure and I was feeling too old for them." He gave Alec a mischievous smile as he said that. "I really didn't care about anyone in particular at that party, so I let them take care of their own business. And as for my channel, I got bored. When you reach your highest point so quickly, you have to find another thing to put your interest in. So I started to take guitar lessons. Maybe I will have a concert just for you, my love" he blinked at Alec and let him react.

"Well, having that I know you, I can tell that this is something you would do. But tell this story to anyone else and they will think you are having hallucinations, this story doesn’t make almost no sense. And, officially, you are the most random guy I have ever met." He concluded, not without winking at Magnus.

" Buy you love me and my randomness." Said Magnus as he waited for Alec to take him in his embrace and go to sleep. 

"I will not have any other way, babe." And saying that, he covered both of them with the blanket, took Magnus close to him and feel almost instantly asleep, dreaming about both of them doing a remake of Bad Romance.


End file.
